Sacred Sands
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: Captain John Hart is back and needs the help from Gwen Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday morning, 5am and Gwen Cooper was getting ready for the long shift at Torchwood Hub. It was actually one of the rare times that she got up in time and that was because Rhys had earlier shifts and she had no excuse to lounge around in bed and then get the usual disapproving glance from Jack Harkness when she eventually rolled into work. Owen had given her nothing but grief about her tardiness, since she didn't deserve to be second in command if she was going to be constantly letting the team down by not being there on time when they had an emergency crisis. She and Owen had exchanged words but deep down she knew that Owen was right, she was pushing her luck by not arriving on time, Jack was counting on everyone but then Jack had Ianto to keep everything on schedule. She was slightly jealous over the relationship that Jack and Ianto had but she had Rhys and she wouldn't give him up for the world. He gave her security, love and above all was there when her life became extremely crappy to deal with.

After having a shower, she threw on her clothes before sitting to do her makeup. It was a daily routine but it was actually nice to sit and get ready properly instead of a rush job that made her look like a clown when she wasn't paying much attention to what she was applying to her face. A fresh start, that was going to be her mid year resolution and she would make sure that she wouldn't break it. She would start using the alarm on her phone and just make it up to Rhys later if she accidentally woke him. She missed him when she did long shifts and for a long time before Rhys knew about Torchwood, the job had threatened her relationship with him, but then did she really deserve the cuddly Welshman? In a moment of weakness trying to hide from Ianto's Cyberwoman ex-girlfriend she had kissed Owen and it had continued from there, the affair. Of course it had been exciting and hot but at the end of the day, the romantic type of love was more long lasting and passion would eventually sizzle out or someone would get bored and end it.

Hearing the door open and close in the living room, Gwen rolled her eyes in amusement without looking away from the mirror. "Did you forget something Rhys?" she called, frowning as she didn't get an answer. "Rhys??" she tried again, getting up and making her way into the living room. Nobody there. Instantly clicking into police woman mode, something that never really left her, Gwen made her way to the top drawer of the chest of drawers and pulled it open to grab her gun. "What the..?" she murmured as all she found was an empty drawer and no sign of her weapon.

"Looking for this sweetheart?" came a familiar voice, Gwen instantly turning to the sound of the voice and her breath caught. "What are you doing here? Actually how do you know where I live?" Gwen asked with a glare. "Easy peasy love, just put all the data of you lot into my vortex manipulator the last time I was in the hub" Captain John Hart answered with a shrug and a smug little grin as he played with her gun, the safety catch still on. "As to what I'm doing here, I need to borrow you for a little while. You help me and then I'll return you to good ole Cardiff and your little friends" he added with a dangerous little smirk. "Borrow me? What are you talking about" Gwen asked, suddenly nervous but trying her best to keep it off her features, taking a step back away and letting her gaze shift to look for anything that she could use as a weapon. "I need something, but I can't get it alone. I was thinking Jack at first but he just whines too much and also where we're going, I need someone who would fit in" John replied, taking a step forward towards Gwen, blocking any chance of an escape. "Just don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I chose you because we have a history" he grinned. "History? Trying to poison and then blow me up with you? Some history" she retorted. "Right then, you don't help me then I'll make sure that your little boyfriend stops breathing. Not like I haven't killed before" John told her conversationally, like they were talking about the weather. "Alright! I'll come but this whole 'needing something' better be worth it John!" she finally agreed, raising an eyebrow questionably as he took hold of her by the waist. "Bit of a bumpy ride cutie, don't want you hurting yourself" he explained, before hitting a few buttons on his vortex manipulator, chuckling as they disappeared from Gwen's living room in a glowing light.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen felt sick to her stomach as she and John reached their destination, her knees buckling as her feet felt solid ground, she would have fallen if not for the tight grip around her waist. How the hell did she get wrapped up in these things? "Alright love, think its ok for me to let you go now. Might feel a bit nauseous and dizzy for a few minutes" John told her conversationally as he merely shrugged off the experience as nothing more but a bit of jet lag, he was used to it of course.

"Where the hell are we?" Gwen asked him with narrowed eyes before taking in the scenery around her. She had to admit that it was beautiful, being in what looked like a middle of a desert. "Question should be, _when_ and _where_ are we lovely eyes" John replied with a cheeky grin before shrugging a shoulder and taking a step forwards. "Egypt and 44 BC. Can't you tell Gwen? Air is much more cleaner and well pollution doesn't exist here" he chuckled.

Gwen's stomach flipped at John's words but she couldn't help a tiny bit of excitement at being in a different world, a different time. This is what Jack used to do in his times as a Time Agent then? She had to admit that it was intriguing and well heart stopping. To go to whatever planet and time and re-live history. She was thrown out of her thoughts by John's touch on her shoulder which made her jump almost a mile. "Don't touch me!" she shouted, rubbing her shoulder like she had been burnt or had been touched by something venomous and nasty.

"Well guess I was right, Twenty First Century folk are just plain frigid. Apart from the Eyecandy of course. He seems to have attached himself to Jack without a problem. Must be the pheromones" John commented, a slight bitterly. "Pheromones?" Gwen asked confused as she felt herself being steered by John towards a tent. Ok, what the hell was a tent doing in the middle of the ancient Egypt desert? But then she was with _Captain_ John Hart so should she be surprised? "Yeah, all fifty first century males have them. We don't need aftershave and the like. It's our natural scent. To attract the same or other sex or even species" John chuckled, pushing her through the tent but staying outside. "You'll find some pretty clothes under the sheets. You're gonna help me steal an artefact. Jack wouldn't help me since he's all noble now and more likely to get us killed for flirting with Cleo and her latest fling" he smirked . Finding Gwen's silence as permission to continue, not that he needed permission to speak, John rolled his shoulders and continued. "Plus I need you, you'll blend in more and well it gives me an excuse to spend time with my favourite dark haired beauty. Toshiko would have been my second choice but like I've said so many times, you and me have history" he grinned.

Gwen rolled her eyes but continued to dress in what she had found in the tent. "Shut up John!" she hissed. She frowned as she found that the dress wasn't like ones at home and shook her head, not wanting to ask for help but finding no other way to fasten it. "Could..you just fasten me up at the back?" she asked quietly, amazingly John heard her and made his way into the tend, moving his hands gently up her back and starting to clip her dress into place. "You look gorgeous Gwen. You could really help me pull this off" he murmured, turning her around so he could study her. "What?" she asked, rubbing at her arms subconsciously. "You need to sort your hair, you can either use the wig or try a style with your own" he shrugged. Gwen sighed and picked up the Cleopatra style wig. "I'll try this…now I'll meet you outside when I'm done!" she told him, giving him a shove back outside.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Gwen about fifteen minutes to get ready. Leaving the comfort of the tent, Gwen raised an eyebrow as she realised that it was now twilight and John was watching her with amusement. "What?" she asked, giving him her best death stare. She had managed to get the wig on without no problems, the dress hugged to her body and the gold sandals went extremely well without nail polish, common sense overruled there, she never did pass History but she figured that they wouldn't have anything like nail polish, mascara or blusher in this time.

"The eye makeup is very becoming Ms Cooper" John grinned at her, giving her a very appreciative look. "Well I used what you gave me. What is it?" she asked as she threw a white shawl over her shoulders to keep warm, despite being in the middle of a desert, there was a slight breeze and part of her was worried that it was a sign of a sand storm, she could die out here and could she really put her trust in John Hart who lied for a living? Well now she had no choice, great going Gwen Cooper!

"Oh crushed beetle parts I imagine" John chuckled, giving her a knowing look as her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to retch. "Please tell me that you're joking!" she squeaked. John shrugged at that, choosing to ignore the expression of horror on Gwen's face. "Perhaps. I don't know. I come here to steal things and cause chaos, not to brush up on my history. You wanted to have a history lesson, track down Jack's bloody precious Doctor!" John growled, glancing around for something or someone. "How do you know about The Doctor?" Gwen asked suspiciously, though she was genuinely surprised that John knew about Jack's friend or whatever he was to the American.

"I spied on him…when I was still under the Time Agency. I was meant to…they wanted Jack dead and well I couldn't do it and not because he can't die. I didn't know remember!" John pointed out, signalling at a distant light in the distance of their presence. Gwen just had to trust that John knew this person or he knew what the hell he was doing anyway. "Yes, I do remember you're insistence that you love him. Its just a shame that you're not getting through that thick skull of yours that Jack isn't interested in you John" Gwen told him softly.

"Doesn't matter if he does or he doesn't. He doesn't belong with you lot. He's too good for you lot, he'd see that if he wasn't jumping the bones of the Eye Candy and drooling over you. I noticed on my last little visit, the little looks and so forth. Shame about that big lard of yours isn't it? Though threesomes are pretty much the thing nowadays" he smirked at her, already bringing his attention to the newcomer before Gwen could reply. "Nice to see you kept your side of the bargain Nathala. Told you I knew a beauty" John nodded. "She is at that but you also promised me jewels if I helped you on this mission Captain" the stranger replied, his dark eyes resting on Gwen in appreciation. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my fair lady, I am Nathala, your guide and protection until your mission is complete" Nathala introduced himself, taking Gwen's hand and kissing it gently. "I hope you don't have a fear of Camels, Gwen or you'll be walking to the lovely city" John added in, already taking hold of her wrist and helping her onto her camel before getting on his own. "Lead the way Nathala and stop chatting up the lady, I'd hate to have to hurt you for annoying me" John warned, already getting his dumb animal to move. "Oh god, this is ridiculous…whatever have you talked me into John?" Gwen asked, as she tried to get her camel to move. John reached over and took hold of the rope around the Camel and pulled gently, urging it to move before answering in little more than a whisper. "Stop complaining, I can see in your eyes that you wanted to come. That this place is intriguing you, you want this Gwen Cooper. You crave the adventure and danger". Gwen frowned at him but didn't reply, he was right and she knew it. Nodding her head in thanks at getting the stubborn camel to move, she started to follow the men at a slow pace until she had gotten comfortable and confident enough to make the camel speed up a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the sight that fell before her. The city was gorgeous. She had never seen anything like it. Not in her time anyway.

"Oh my god. Its bloody brilliant!" she grinned, looking to John who just shrugged not looking very impressed but then that wasn't that much of a big surprise to her. John was an ex Time Agent, he had pretty much seen everything, he had probably seen this all before and come to think of it, so had Jack.

"Glad you like it but you're going to have to stop acting all touristy. We'll have our heads cut off in five seconds if you do" John told her seriously. Gwen stared at him before bringing her attention to Nathala. "So do you live here? Or are you just like John?" she asked curiously, ignoring the glare that John sent her way.

"If you mean am I a thief? Then sadly I have to say I am my lady as to if I live here. I live in the desert. The sands are home to me" Nathala replied, giving her a warm look. Gwen just stared at him for a few seconds before managing to get words together. "You live in the desert? But isn't that a little dangerous? I mean with the sand storms as well as the danger of being caught?" Gwen asked.

"It can be but I've learnt to adapt myself to the nature of the desert. It is more dangerous roaming into this city, I'm more likely to be killed on sight. I can accompany you to the palace but then I must be on my way until sunset" he told her, his tone polite.

"Cleopatra…what is she like?" Gwen continued, frowning as John cleared his throat. "Oi! We're not here for a field trip Gwen! Stop asking questions and realise that you're here to help me on the job!" John shot at her. "Excuse me? I believe the term is kidnapping since I wasn't extremely willing to go with you in the first place. I'm just interested that is all. I might as well gain some local knowledge whilst I'm here" she shot back with a don't argue with me look.

"I can see why Jack likes you. He'll leave you on the first sign of things going sour though. I know him better than you do. He gets his heart and soul broken then he'll leave so don't get too attached" John warned with a smirk. "I didn't bring Jack up you did…. oh shut up John! How you get air to breathe with all that talking is beyond me!" Gwen almost growled.

"Years of practice! Now come on! I want to get my hands on my brand new gem" John ordered, getting off the camel and giving the rope to Nathala. "No backstabbing now or I'll be stabbing yours" he threatened, a dark look in his eyes that proved he wasn't joking. It made Gwen want to shudder, John may have been annoying but he was still dangerous.

"I hope this isn't over _one_ little gem. It's a bit pointless being dragged back in time otherwise. I still don't understand why you can't pull this off yourself. You don't even need me John, you have years of practice with lying and stealing" Gwen pointed out.

"No, I plan on stealing the lion's share but the gem, its worth thousands and I plan to hock it on a distant planet when I drop you off back in Cardiff, that's if I don't change my mind and want to bring you with me. Could do with a concubine to keep me company…ouch! What was that for?" John groaned as Gwen slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever refer to me as your concubine ever again! I'd rather die and that is very cliché" she sighed, a humourless laugh escaping. John rubbed at his face and pouted at her. "Spoil my fun, now come on! Time to show your acting skills and you better hope they're good Gwen!"


End file.
